The invention comprises a bearing for the gearing of an automatic transmission for motor vehicles.
An example of an automatic transmission having gearing capable of being supported by the bearing of our invention is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Specification) No. 34 17 703. That reference discloses a complex arrangement of thrust washers between a component connected to the central shaft and components connected to the driven shaft and the gearing.
The transmission of the reference German specification is designed for a specific torque capacity, which makes it possible to produce the front planet carrier of a Simpson-type gear system inexpensively as an aluminum casting, while the hub of the ring gear is produced from steel. This results in an advantageious matching of material, which allows the steel ring gear hub to run on the aluminum planet gear carrier. In order to support the steel ring gear hub axially, a thrust washer is secured to the aluminum planet gear carrier by means of a snap ring. The aluminum planet carrier is supported by means of a thrust washer that is prevented from rotating and that is mounted in a conventional manner on a forward and direct drive clutch connected to a central torque input shaft.
Compound bearings with sleeve portions having sliding surfaces on both sides for radial loads and having a collar portion for axial loads on both sides are shown in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 14 25 284 and 16 25 626.